Many forms of electronic devices include a digital signal processor (DSP) in addition to a control processor. In a complex electronic device, such as smart phones and mobile television receivers, the start up process can be time consuming as many circuits and processes require activation and initialization. Long delays associated with starting an electronic device have been sources of user dissatisfaction with electronic devices. Thus there is a need for methods that can accelerate the power up and initialization process of electronic devices.